


Calm within Chaos

by RegulusLi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Family Fluff, Adoption, Blue Pancake, C'mon I don't have much to work with, Daddy Morrison, Daddy Reyes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Half AU (Maybe?), M/M, Morrison can't cook for sure, No Second Omnics Crisis, Not enough Explosion, OoC for most Characters, War Orphan, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all orphans of war, Jack and Gabe took them in as their own children after retiring from army, and made them feel like home, safe and loved. It was a strange experience in Hana’s mind, she had never dare to ask Lucio or Lena; but it was like one minutes she was a five years old girl in refugee camp, scared crying and without parents nor family, the next minutes she had two dads wearing soldier uniform and two 12 years old siblings with same terrified expression on their faces. </p>
<p>I NEED MORE BOOMBOX, LUCIO IS THE PRECIOUS OF THE WORLD!!!</p>
<p>A boring fluff in which Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes adopted Tracer Lucio and D.Va after retired from Overwatch. No more wars or crisis or shooting each other. It is just a stupid domestic family fictions, all characters are probably OoC in one way or another. </p>
<p>I'm still trying to improve my English writing, so please let me know if you find any mistakes or weird sentences. Thanks for reading! </p>
<p>Found me at tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/regulusli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm within Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the edited version later, sorry about all the mistakes in advance.

It is not easy to live with other people; Hana knows it from experience growing up with two older siblings by adoption. Yes, she has an amazingly weird and unconventional family right from the beginning. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her sister and brother, and two dads deeply and sincerely, but everyone will sometimes forget the loving part when they need to fight to use the bathroom they shared with two older siblings in the morning, well, more like every morning. 

Lucio is a disaster in the morning. Without a hard-on five minutes banging the bathroom door, he can stay in there for a whole hour. God knows what he was doing in there, Hana certainly didn’t and still don’t want to hear any bit of it. Aren’t dreadlocks supposed to be easier to wash than normal long hair? And the worst of all? He sings during shower! Ugh, Hana had some many ruined lazy Sunday mornings after late night games sessions back in high school thanks to Lucio’s loud and energetic singing voice. 

Lena is considerably better in term of the amount of time needed occupying and terrorising the bathroom; but oh boy, can she run. Lena, or Tracer as her friends call her, is always the last to wake up but somehow the first getting into the bathroom; as you can imagine, she and Lucio fought about it in the REALLY early morning all the time. And she sings too! At least when Lucio sings all the time, he sings some legitimate songs, with logistical and actual lyrics and proper tunes. Lena can never stay on tune nor having meaningful words. If Hana needs to live through the badly butchered “Call Me Maybe” one more time, she’s goanna explode! Nerf this! 

Luckily their two dad have their own bathroom attached to the master bedroom, otherwise every morning in the Reyes-Morrison household would be an apocalypse. In the 20 some years of “Fuck you, Reyes” “Fuck you too, Morrison” kind of marriage, their fathers somehow worked out a rhythm in the domestic family life. 

Lucio and Lena certainly followed Jack Morrison’s footsteps and became the annoying morning people. You know, those weirdos who wake up refreshing and happy. Hana is like Gabriel Reyes, waking up late and wondering into the bathroom like zombies. In most days, Reyes spend maybe an hour or so in front of the mirror and trim his beard, Morrison started to prepare breakfast after his morning jogging with Lucio and Lena. 

To be honest, dad Jack’s cooking skill is not something normal people would find enjoyable. Hana can still taste those blue pancakes in her mouth after all those years, who made blue pancake anyway? It is definitely better that dad Gabe’s burning man style meals. Those men were obsessed with their colour scheme! Since 12 year-old Hana refused to eat more burning toasts and constant pasta dinner, that’s when Lucio decided to learn cooking from their Auntie Angela and her wife, not their dads, thanks God; and he is really good at it as well. 

Even after all those awful breakfast and sometimes unhappy morning times, and boring family meetings dad Jack insisted to have every weekends, Hana still miss them dearly, especially after she finally moved out.

Move out to live with her brother, she angrily adds, after glares at the screen and tried to focus on the voices from her computer, instead of Lucio’s singing in the living area. Her streaming channel is quite successful, becoming a professional gamer is the logical next step. Clearly, turning away from universities after high school hits her dads pretty hard. But after uncountable silent nights where dad Jack drinking beers alone in the kitchen and dad Gabe smoking in the back yard, they took a step back. Hana is allowed to do whatever she likes as if it is not the right people are entitled to. But in exchange for that, Hana moved into Lena and Lucio’s apartment in downtown region. 

If it was hard to live with two maniacs who’s 7 years older than her when they were all stupid children, it is definitely a catastrophe to share a common area when she is 19 and her siblings are 26 years old.

Maybe I should just give up and go to bed, staying up all night can’t be good for my skin, right? She squeezes her eyes, tries to focus on the small arrow in the processing software on the screen, the one directly facing her, not the secondary on the side or another one on the other side. Professional gamers, remember?

They were all orphans of war, Jack and Gabe took them in as their own children after retiring from army, and made them feel like home, safe and loved. It was a strange experience in Hana’s mind, she had never dare to ask Lucio or Lena; but it was like one minutes she was a five years old girl in refugee camp, scared crying and without parents nor family, the next minutes she had two dads wearing soldier uniform and two 12 years old siblings with same terrified expression on their faces. 

Maybe I should call them sometimes soon, in case dad Gabe says something stupid and make dad Jack strangle him with his bare hands. She knows for fact he can do it, but it never stops dad Gabe say all those dumb shits.

Oh, damn it! She bits her bottom lips, stops herself before almost involuntarily put a dollar in the swearing jar. Old habits die hard, right? Dad Gabe is right, well, sometimes, Jack Morrison is an honourable boy scout, which means she never hear Lucio or Lena swear even once all those years. The dollars in the jar mainly from Gabe and his bad temper. 

Come on, like she has never heard dad Jack’s loud late-night swearing in the bedroom through the thin walls in their house a million times before. That was some very vivid and colourful language her dad had in him, among other things. 

Like her other dad. Oh shut up, Hana, you really need some sleep now. The young gamer signs loudly, finally finished the editing of her latest video, now she has all three days with no more gaming session or recording scheduled. Lena is coming back from France today after visiting her girlfriend, who refused to give up her job and move here. 

Long distance stuff is way too hard to maintain in Hana’s opinion, but Lena works it out magically as she always does on almost everything. Her dads volunteered to pick her up in the airports, and they can have a family lunch or even dinner, as long as Lucio is cooking.

Logging off from D.Va’s account, Hana decides maybe breakfast before a quick nap and shower is not a bad idea. Her days normally start from 1pm in the afternoon, ended around 3 am in the morning. Luck for her, both Lucio and Lena sleep like dead and not mind her yelling at the game in the middle of the night.

“Aren’t DJs supposed to be nightly creatures? I mean, you work at night, do you ever sleep?” Hana mumbles with a yawn to Lucio who’s humming happily in the open kitchen. 

“D.Va in the flesh, woo!” He exclaims excitedly, how the man can be so energetic and happy 24/7 is beyond Hana. Lucio smiles genius and takes the earplugs off, “Haven’t seen you for a while in the morning, sis, wanna some eggs? Jam and toasts? French toasts? Maybe cereals? Bacon? Harsh brown?”

“Whoa, slow down, rock star, what’s up with you?” Hana takes her seats at the kitchen counter, rests her chin at hands, tries to find some clues in Lucio’s face, “It’s way too much even for you, Lu, spit.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sis,” Lucio pretends there is no heat or flush rising on his cheeks, and pushes a cup of tea in front of her, “I’m just worrying about my little sister’s health, all right? If dads know you skipped breakfast, we’ll have another family meeting, you want that?”

“Nice try, frog prince, could’ve fooled me if we not know each other for 14 years, noob.” She sips her tea, like the way she always like in the morning, Lucio knows her too well. Hana narrows her eyes before giving her brother another all-over scan, "and FYI, I’m doing fine, breakfast is totally overrated.”

“You did skip loads breakfast though, sis, don’t want pai nagging you again, yeah?” starting with the oranges and apples, Lucio scoops yogurts into rather colourful bowls, sometimes he can take this healthy eating into an extreme, as extreme as this sweet cutie can be. Hana finds it quite amusing, seeing Lucio turning into another Jack Morrison, a gentle and much shorter version. 

“Ugh, you talk just like dad, Lu! It’s no fun!” She groans loudly on purpose, robs the yogurt breakfast in the middle way, wrinkling her nose, “you win, alright? I’m eating your dumb fresh healthy breakfast, now tell me what you are bouncing about.”

“I’m not bouncing; can’t a man just be happy in the morning?” Lucio practically pouts, it might have some effect on most people, let’s face it, Lucio is absolutely adorable and his 160cm height makes it worse, but Hana has grown an immunity system since she was 10 or so. 

For the record, no matter how Lucio argues in this case, Hana IS 2cm taller than him. That’s just the hard cold fact.

“They can, but not like this.” She points at her brother with the yogurt covered spoon, trying her best to put up the “Pharah Face”: the look of Fareeha that scares Lucio so much. If the look is not working, maybe threat will, “you don’t want dads know ‘bout the tattoo on your butt, right?”

“Dirty move, sis, dirty move.” Lucio laughs lowly, “they said the internet teach kids bad stuff, now I know it’s true, where did my innocent little sister go?”

“Shut it, just tell me already, you tease. It must be something real good, I haven’t seen you this annoyingly happy since…Oh! Is Winston coming over again? I thought he grows root in that lab. If that’s the case we need to go to the shop for more peanut butter, maybe banana? I just bought the original Donkey Kong game last week!”

“No, it’s now Winston, he’s still stuck in the lab for…well, something. Mei explained to me, but can’t remember, just pass right through my mind. But original Donkey Kong game? I’m shocked you didn’t tell me earlier; thought we were family.” Lucio says with a fake heart-breaking while absently licks his spoon. Someone should tell him to stop doing that! It is exactly why she doesn’t like having dinner or brunch with her brother, like they didn’t attract enough attention already, with Hana being a popular gamer online and Lucio having his second album coming out soon. 

“Though you only like new stuff, never take you as one into old schools. Who mocks Reinhardt’s’ music tastes last month, huh? Oh-kay, if it’s not Winston, and last time I checked Ganji is still in some mountain haven with his teacher, and Zarya is touring Europe right now, who knows where Jesse is these days…is someone getting married? OMG, are Lena and that scary French lady getting married? I can’t believe she didn’t tell me!” 

“Calm down, calm, down.” Lucio smooths his little sister who’s jumping out of the bar chair and almost knocking her tea over with a low and calming voice, his voice is working magically as always, Hana takes a minutes to breath and sits down again, before Lucio start speaking again. He shakes head with a small smile, “No one is getting married, alright? And don’t call Amelie that, she’s not that bad.”

“They call her Widow-maker, Lu! No normal person would earn that kind of call sight without some serious shits, you know it!” Hana tries to argue, she doesn’t like Lena’s girlfriend that much, they all know it, “and she’s blue.”

“A dollar in the jar, sugar, you learnt way too much from Lena. Keep that up, soon I can afford my own apartment solely with the money in the jar.” He rises one eyebrow and signals to the gigantic glass jar on the top shelf in their bookcase, like he can’t afford his own apartment for being a DJ alone, a damn good one if anyone even feel need to ask.

“FINE! But I stand by that, she’s cold.” Hana shivers, not even pretending, and puts a spoon full of fruits into her mouth, it actually not tastes bad, but she has no plan to encourage this healthy food obsession. “No one has all morning, I still plan to have a nap before dads get here, tell me now or I’m AFK.”

“You can’t AFK from a real conversation,” with a death stare she learnt from dad Gabe, Lucio puts his hands up as a surrender, “okay, okay! I told you I ran into Mei yesterday.”

“No you didn’t!”

“I’m about to! So she went to the club I performed yesterday.”

“Mei never go clubbing, that’s weird already.”

“I know, right? I was surprised, apparently they got few new people working in the facility, you know the one on the outskirt of the city.”

“The Omnics factory, I mean Omnics research facility? Yeah sure. I thought Mei was working with Winston in Gibraltar, her blog didn’t say another about the transfer.” Hana finishes the last bit of yogurts, feels a bit jealous of Lucio for running into Mei. Mei is so cool! Alas the scientist seems not like talking about things other than research and works. “But why are you so happy about that?”

“I feel less happy now, but ‘m getting there.” Lucio starts again with a fake cough, “So she was there with some of her colleagues, her boss thought it was a good idea to have some team hanging out or something. And there was a guy…”

“Oooooh, I get it now! a guy huh?” Hana knows her eyes are practically sparkling right now, but choose to not care a bit. Contrary to the public opinion, Lucio is quite cautious towards dating, even after came out to his family, mainly worried their dads will shoot the boyfriend right on the knee before he can even introduce himself.

That’s not too far from the truth though, high school prom night was not fun in Morrison-Reyes household, not at all.

“Shut up you, just forget it. Go have your nap, I’ll wake you when they got here.” Lucio’s face is completely covered in deep red colour now; it is way too adorable to let it know. 

“No way! You are flushing! I need to know everything about him!” Hana protests when Lucio pushes her into her room, “At least his name! So I can stalk him online!”

“I’m pretty sure he’s not online, just forget it, okay? It’s stupid, I don’t know why I’m excited about it. Still got an album to work on,” He scratches his braided hair, and find his reading glasses on Hana’s desk, he must have forgotten it here when they recorded the video together, “and need to prepare lunch before pai could put a finger on any food.”

“Pff, it must be something. I don’t understand why everyone thinks you are this angle, you are the pure evil, Lu. Don’t let me hanging in there!” Hana grabs his arm, and tries to force him to stay using the tiny height advantage, “It’s not fair!”

“It was nothing! He’s cute and I’m happy to meet a cute guy, that’s all, for real. He’s an explosion expert working on the new project with Mei, she doesn’t like him, said some kind of criminal records from overseas, that’s all I know. I swear!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll let it pass, for now, but I want to know if anything happened, all right? I mean anything! Are you going to see him again, tell me at least you have his number!”

“Nothing will happen, sis, you are delusional from lack of sleep. Go to bed, shoo-shoo.” Lucio puts her into bed just like he did back in high school, when Hana still had nightmares from the wars during primary school. Old habits die hard indeed. He kisses her forehead before stands up to the door, smile warm and bright, “have a good dream, sis, I will be right here.”


End file.
